Missing Moment
by twitwiteller
Summary: Edward and Bella go on a picnic in the breaking dawn honeymoon: Set after the second time edward and bella make love


2Edward and Bella go on a picnic in breaking dawn honeymoon: Set after the second time Edward and Bella make love.

BPOV

I woke up with cold lips trailing up from my collarbone, across my neck and towards my jaw line, stopping there I then felt soft sweet kisses beginning to be place there.

"Mmmm' was all I could manage to get out, from the pleasure he was giving me and also because I had just woken up.

"Love, time to get up" the velvet voice said to me

"Mmmm"

"Come on love, I have a wonderful day planed for us"

After a few seconds I finally opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me with his beautiful crooked smile on his face, I smiled up at him enjoying the moment. I felt so relax after Edward and I made love for the second time, and how he didn't hurt me and I felt him being more relax around me also.

"So what do you have planned for us?" I asked my arms sliding up his and locking them around his neck

"Oh lots of things" he smiling slightly "but firstly how about some breakfast?" he asked sliding off the bed giving me a perfect view of his body, he wore his blue boxer and no t-shirt which made me want to pull him back into bed and seduce him. I started to picture is hands all over my body, touching me in places, which sent shivers down my body, I stared at him for a little longer until his laugh interrupted me and bringing me back from my thoughts.

"What?"

He chuckled "what would you like for breakfast?" he asked me again

"Oh" I thought, not really caring what he makes me "surprise me" I said getting out of bed and going straight to the bathroom to do my human business.

I had a quick shower and dressed in a navy blue bikini which showed way too much and covered it with a white summer dress. I then followed the smell of bacon and eggs and found Edward putting a sunny side up egg onto a plate.

"mmm wow that smells amazing" I said to him as I sat down onto a stool. He placed he placed the plate in front of me "eat up" he said with a smile on his face and then began to clean up. The food he made was amazing just like it smelt and I devoured it within a minute.

"Whoa you finished that quick" Edward said amazed looking at me "mmhhh" I said with my mouth full of egg and bacon "it was so good" I said finally swallowing my food. He smiled and leaned over and kissed my forehead " I have to make you lunch what would you like?" he asked

"What?...I just ate breakfast" I asked confused

"I know but I have a picnic planed for us" he smiled

"Oh...well I would like a tuna and salad sandwich and a peanut and butter and jelly sandwich oh and also pack some chips and drinks" I said with a cheesy smile. Edward chuckled "will do my love" and pulled a picnic basket from the cupboards and started to pack food, after he had made both of my sandwiches request and my additional snacks. He took my hand and led me outside and we started walking on the sand and made our way to the forest.

"How far way is it?" I asked looking down at the ground making sure I wasn't going to fall, "not far but if you get tired of walking just tell me and I will carry you" he said as I chuckled.

He was right it wasn't far and as soon as I knew it we were at this green opening. There was a water fall with rocks around it and with it was a land of green grass "wow it's beautiful" I aid walking in front of him towards the grass. I found a patch of grass that was dry and turned to see Edward pulling out a picnic blanket and laid it down onto the grass. I sat down the same time Edward did, he then pulled me into he's arms. I sat between his legs and he wrapped his arms around my waist and nestled his head between my neck.

"How did you find this place?" I asked closing my eyes enjoying the coldness of his body

"Oh I just knew it was here" he said and placed a kiss on the side of my neck. I smiled at his comment and brought his hands up and in twined our fingers together. I looked at his long manly hand and brought it up to my face and kissed his palm. I looked over my shoulder and saw Edward looking at me.

"I love you" was all I said "I love you too"

I then brought my lips to his and kissed him passionately, I moved my body not breaking the kiss so that I was facing him and straddled him around the waist with my legs. I kept kissing him and pulling him closer to me not wanting to let him go, he broke the kiss and started to kiss my neck. I felt a shiver go down my spine and tingles that went from my belly, down to between my legs. He used his hands to lift my summer dress over my head and threw it away. I felt the coldness of his arms as he wrapped them around my torso pulling my closer to him.

I brought my hands up to his hair pulling him back to kiss me on the lips, I let the tip of my tongue slide across his bottom lip and then started to suck onto it. I heard him groan and I smiled against his lips. His hands slid up my back and undid my bikini top and let it slide off my body revealing my breast. His hands cupped them and I moaned and tilted my head back while he continued to kiss me down my neck. He rubbed his hands over my breast and lowered his kiss down my neck and kissed my chest.

"mmm Edward" I managed to get out, I lifted my head and looked down at him, I watched him close his eyes as he kissed me all over. He opened his eyes and looked directly into my eyes.

"you have to many clothes on" I smirked, he chuckled "oh really?"

"yep" I said and lifted his top over his head and threw it behind me and stacked his chest with my mouth, licking and sucking all over. He moaned my name as I trailed my kisses up from his chest to his neck. He picked me up and laid me down on the blanket gently and was on top of me and was holding his own weight. He looked down at me and began another passionately kiss on my lips.

Our lips moved together, our kiss was full of our love for each, other. We finally removed all of our clothes, never breaking contact of our bodies, Edward kissed my shoulder and up my neck and looked into my eyes and shifted his position and we became one. I let out a moan and my eyes rolled back and closed. Edward moved on top of me keeping his pace and moaning my name every now and then and I clawed him with my nails trying to pull him closer and deeper.

We moved our positions around not getting enough of each other, our love making was full of sweet kisses and moaning and groaning each other names, we moved together one last time and ended it with a loud groan and Edward collapsed on top of me. My breathing wad uneven and my eyes were closed and I could feel the sweat on my chest and neck even though Edward was cold it was a humid day and I sweated. I felt Edward head lift up from the crook of my neck and I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I smiled "what?" I said making my smile bigger

"nothing" he said and attacked my neck with kissing and sucking "oh I'm all sweaty" I said pushing his head away "mmmm I like the taste of it" he said using his force to connect his lips back to my neck. I smiled again and let him suck me there for a few more seconds and then pulled his head back and looked at him.

"why cant we stay like this forever?...I mean change me now and we can" I didn't want this moment to end what so ever, he chuckled "we could but my family would miss us and so would yours" he said as I laughed slightly.

He laid his head against my chest and I looked up at the sky. I loved this, I loved the sound of the water , birds cheeping and the clouds in the sky and a naked Edward on top of me after making love. Who couldn't love this? We finally broke apart from each other and I had finished all of my lunch and put my rubbish in the basket. We went for a swim or should I say a skinny dip which was full of kisses and touches, we couldn't get enough of each other. We finally came out once I looked like a prune.

"ready to go back?" he asked handing me a towel, I took it and wiped my face and nodded. We put our clothes back on and I helped him pack up and walked home. Once inside I followed him into the kitchen and sat down on the stool.

"thank you for today...it was amazing" I said to him

"I'm glad you liked it" he said walking over to me and gave me a peck on the lips

"mmm" I watched him unpack everything and I offered a hand but he insisted he did it and finished within minutes.

"well I'm going to go have a shower and fresh-in up for dinner" I said getting off the stool "wanna join me?" I asked seductively

"absolutely" he said and smiled and was at my side in a blink of an eye and picked me up and took me towards the bathroom. I love my man so much.

THE END YAY :) hope you enjoyed it, please review if you did Thanks :))


End file.
